


In Which Pasta is Completely Forgotten

by comfyshorts (grimdarkroxy), grimdarkroxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Nippleplay Kink, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Threesome, Virginity Kink, i mean i guess so one of the characters faces gets come on it??, i wrote this within the course of two days, im only kind of sorry, jesus christ what have i done, jfc thats a tag okay me too, mention of fanfiction, this is my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkroxy/pseuds/comfyshorts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkroxy/pseuds/grimdarkroxy
Summary: The most interesting thing about humans was that they were capable of a lot of things. For instance; a newborn baby was simultaneously capable of ending up a very kind person or the very definition of a total dick.Or, Oliver is in love with Will and Zach and Will just threw a pretzel at Oliver's best friend Mary.





	In Which Pasta is Completely Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh yeah this is the first time in like. four or five years that i've written smut. so it's basically my first time writing smut.

The most interesting thing about humans was that they were capable of a lot of things. For instance; a newborn baby was simultaneously capable of ending up a very kind person or the very definition of a total dick. 

Oliver had ended up somewhere in between. Was the eighteen year old capable of angelic kindness? Absolutely. Was Oliver capable of that at the moment? Not so much. 

Not when some kid had just thrown a pretzel directly at one of the very few kids who had become his friend after he had moved to a new elementary school all those years ago. Even when he was younger, Oliver knew he was difficult to get along with. He was increasingly thankful for the friends he had, as well as incredibly protective of them. 

Which was precisely why he had glared at Will and Zach after Will had thrown the pretzel at Mary. Even if he had crushes for both of them, he didn't appreciate his friend getting something thrown at her. Surprisingly, the girl had been the who scolded Will for his actions. Usually she didn't seek out conflict, but Oliver supposed she knew the end result of this whole thing would be much worse if she allowed Oliver to say anything to the two boys. 

"Calm down Mary, Will wasn't even aiming for you." Zach laughed, but stopped abruptly when his friend elbowed him in the side. 

"Ouch..." Zach rubbed his side, partially scowling at Will. 

"Then what were you aiming for?" Oliver asked grumpily, not understanding why Will had elbowed Zach, but knew better than to question the action and be potentially laughed at. 

"Not what, rather-" Zach was interrupted by a sharp glare from Will, and Zach put his hands up in surrender. 

"Sorry Mary. Don't think too much about it Oli, you might hurt yourself." Will said, grabbing his bag and walked away, not even bothering to wait for Zach. 

Oliver growled, resulting in Mary placing her hand on her friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. 

Zach sighed, looking at the retreating form of Will, before turning towards Oliver and Mary. 

"Sorry about him. He's... been ignoring some important stuff, but it's not really helping like he think it will." Zach pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut tight. 

"Doesn't give him the right to throw a pretzel at Mary." Oliver grumbled, taking a bite of his sandwich. Even if people wanted to be dicks, it wasn't going to stop him from eating when he had just had four stressful core classes in a row. He had two more stressful classes after lunch anyways, he might as well try to enjoy his lunch. 

"Mm. Can't disagree with you there. Well, I'll see you in chemistry, Oliver. See ya." Zach said, glancing at Oliver before going in the direction Will had. 

As soon as Zach was out of earshot, nearly halfway across the track field from where Oliver and Mary were sitting, Mary spoke. 

"Jesus Christ, Will has such a boner for you." She said, removing her hand from Oliver's shoulder and eating a bite of the cheesy pasta Oliver had given her a container of this morning on the bus. 

"Mary what the fuck," Oliver stared at his friend, eyes wide and a heavy blush on his face. 

"It's not like you wouldn't be interested Oliver." Mary added after swallowing the bite. 

"Mary, what the fuck." Oliver repeated, and Mary sighed, staring off into the sky. 

"As much as I don't personally agree with polyamory, I know you like them both way more than is healthy. If it makes you happy then I really can't complain too much. Not my relationship." Mary continued, continuing to eat he pasta. 

Oliver stared intently at the girl he had known for eight years now. He knew how she felt about more than two people in a relationship, considering she expressed her disgust whenever the topic was brought up. It had made Oliver incredibly hesitant to tell her that he liked two people and wanted to date them at the same time. He knew the fact they were guys wouldn't have been the problem, considering her boyfriend was bisexual and she accepted Oliver with open arms when he had come out to her a year into their friendship. 

Mary had taken his confession well, all things considering. She still didn't like polyamory, but she didn't discuss her distaste for it when Oliver was around, and he truly appreciated that. 

"Thanks." Oliver said softly, just barely bumping shoulders with her. 

"You can thank me by getting together with them. And then never mentioning what you... three... get up to." Mary replied, taking a sip of the tea in her mug. 

"Ugh." Oliver groaned, immediately severing physical contact with the brunette. He didn't want to think about Mary thinking about his sex life. Bleh. 

"Seriously though, you should tell them. I don't care if the two of them are already dating, they both have serious emotional boners for you, not to mention physical boners too probably. Same for you with them." Mary responded. 

"Mary!" Oliver yelped, not expecting that she would say any of that. 

All Oliver got in reply was Mary's laughter. 

\------

It had been roughly two years now that Oliver had realized he was in love with Will and Zach. Well, it had been eight years he had crushed on Will, six for Zach. It was his second year of high school that he realized he was utterly and miserably in love with the two. Now, it was his fourth and final year in high school, and Oliver wanted to be a part of their relationship more then ever. Which was saying something. 

His friends had been a little confused as to why Oliver liked Will. Zach they could understand, but Will? Sara had commented that there was plenty of visibly evident sexual tension between him and Will, but he and Will didn't usually get along recently. 

Maybe not nowadays, but Oliver texted Will all the time, and Will texted him more. They had late night conversations about so many things, ranging from bees possibly doing their best even if their race was slowly dying out, to which kinky fan fiction the other had recently read when he should have been sleeping. 

It was easy to talk through a screen for Oliver. He wasn't good at deciphering people's tones of voices or their body language, whether they were serious or joking. Online and in texts, people's words always tended to be a bit easier to understand. It was like people unknowingly became more clear and direct online somehow. 

Well, whatever the reason was, Oliver was glad he was able to understand people easier at least in one aspect of life. 

Zach was easier to talk to these days, sharing a class with him and having been friends with each other since eighth grade. 

He was more directly kind than Will, but Will was definitely kind. It was the little things with Will, the big things with Zach. 

Zach asked about your day and listened intently, commenting and laughing in the right places, Will noticed you had a slight caffeine allergy without you saying anything and brought you decaf coffee during finals. 

They were both so incredible that Oliver's heart ached more than usual these days. It was always the pleasant kind of ache. Even when Zach kissed Will on the cheek in a greeting as Will met him to walk to basketball after chemistry. Even when they held hands. Even when Will ruffled Zach's hair with the fondest smile Oliver had ever seen. 

Even if Oliver wanted them to be happy and wouldn't dare tell them he loved both of them, he still yearned for them both. 

\---------

It was the day after school ended for the week. Saturday. Possibly the most loved day of the week for high school students. It was this day that Zach invited him to come over to his house to play video games with him and Will. 

Not really knowing how to ever say no to either of them, Oliver said yes.

To: Zach R.   
-i'll hop on a bus to ur house, be there in like, thirty minutes i think  
-yeah, thirty minutes

From: Zach R.   
-Nonsense, I'll come pick you up. It'll be much easier for you, Will told me how much you hate public transport. 

To: Zach R.   
-ughhggggg okay.   
-thanks

From: Zach R.  
-Would you like to sleepover? Will is and neither of us mind if you do. 

Oliver hesitated before typing a reply, sending it and grabbing a spare backpack and beginning to pack. 

To: Zach R.   
-sure, i'll pack some stuff. lemme kno when you're here

Oliver cursed, realizing this would be his first ever sleepover. 

He grabbed his phone and charger, tossing the latter into his bag that already had his clothes and debated for a second if he should bring some of the cheesy pasta he made way too much of. His phone dinged, and Oliver glanced at the device before taking his stuff downstairs and grabbing a small blue cloth bag and putting three containers of the cheesy pasta from the fridge inside and then the bag into a separate pocket in his backpack. Oliver knew Zach owned a microwave, so it was all good. Hopefully. They had both said they wanted to try it at some point last week, so-

Oliver jumped a little when he heard a knock on the door. Oliver checked to make sure the stove was off and gathered his bag and keys, walking to the front door. He had already put on shoes when he came downstairs and clean clothes this morning. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, yes everything was in the bag Oliver, he opened the door and saw Zach, Will next to Zach's car looking a little embarrassed. 

Zach smiled at Oliver and moved aside to let Oliver lock his door. Will opened the door to the backseat and hopped in, but not before Oliver saw Will bite his bottom lip and blush. Oliver shrugged in his mind and got into the passenger seat. 

Zach started the car after Oliver and Will clicked their seat belts on, and Oliver finally looked at his phone to see the message he had gotten while he was getting ready. 

From: Will A.   
-Hey um. I'm sorry about Thursday. What i said was out of line and im really sorry about saying what i did. A lot is on my mind right now, and i know thats not an excuse but yea.  
-Also Zach is forcing me to come with him to pick you up, sorry in advance if it makes you uncomfortable, he gave me The Glare

Oliver laughed aloud, and Zach glanced over at him momentarily before starting the short drive to his house from Oliver's. 

"Something funny?" Zach asked, and Oliver replied a quick 'not really' before replying to Will. 

To: Will A.   
-its fine will. thank you for explaining yourself. i noticed you were spacey during lunch wednesday and thursday so i guess im not really mad. still dont appreciate that you threw a pretzel at mary but ill get over it. 

From: Will A.   
-Thanks. But Zach was right. I wasnt aiming at Mary.   
-Still feel bad i hit her with the pretzel tho  
-Ill text her and apologize right now

Oliver smiled, and switched the conversation to the one with his mother, texting her he was sleeping over at Zach's with Will and that the stove was off and he had cleaned his room like she had asked him to do. 

From: Mom  
-Alrighty! Be safe ;)

To: Mom  
-got it thx  
-love u

"Jesus fucking christ." Oliver mumbled, turning his phone screen off and closing his eyes. 

"You good?" Will asked, what Oliver hoped might be concern in his voice but Oliver couldn't really tell. 

Keeping his eyes closed, Oliver sighed. 

"Yeah. My mom is just. Weird sometimes I guess." Oliver said. Zach hummed in amusement and Will mumbled something inaudible. 

It was when Zach pulled into the driveway that Oliver's eyes flew open. He hoped that neither of the other two noticed he had closed his eyes. Or that they had forgotten that Oliver only did that when he trusted and felt truly comfortable with the driver. 

Before Oliver could open his door himself, Will opened it for him. Christ, his heart needed to calm the fuck down. 

Taking the hand Will offered him and grabbing his bag with his other hand, Oliver got out of the car and Will closed it after him. 

He really needed his heart to calm down. Oliver was sure Will could hear it as they walked to the front door. Zach was already inside, pouring three glasses of juice. 

"Super Smash Bros 4 or Mario Kart 8?" Zach asked as Oliver and Will entered the kitchen. 

"Uh, let's do Smash Bros." Oliver replied, getting the containers out of the bag in his backpack and setting them on the counter next to the microwave. 

"Is it cool if I heat these up?" Oliver asked, his fingers tapping against his thighs. 

"Sure," Zach said, not looking at what 'these' were and Oliver was glad he could surprise them. Oliver saw that Will had grabbed two party size bags of Fritos and a thing of bean dip out of the corner of his eyes. 

"I'll be upstairs setting the game up then." Will said, clutching the food items in his hands and walking up the stairs just outside of the kitchen. 

"You're nervous." Zach noted, and Oliver sighed, putting the second container in the microwave, undoing the container's lid beforehand. 

"I guess, it is my first sleepover." Oliver admitted. 

"Wait what?" Zach gasped, and Oliver looked over to see him about to overfill a glass. Oliver rolled his eyes and took the juice container from him before there was grape juice over the counter. 

Wait. 

"Why do you have grape juice? I thought everyone in your family hated grape juice." Oliver asked, staring at the label for a couple seconds before he looked back to Zach, who had this look in his eyes that Oliver had only seen in his eyes when he looked at Will. He knew it was fondness (Sara had been helping him with facial expression and tones of voice) but he tilted his head, frowning. Why was Zach looking at him like that?

The fondness suddenly turned into something Oliver didn't recognize at all, but Zach's eyes turned towards the glasses. 

"It was for you. Will insisted that we get some every week. In case you come over. Will says it's the only juice you'll drink, as I've noticed." Zach said, clearing his throat. 

Oliver hummed, putting the juice container down on the counter and placing the last container of pasta into the microwave. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Zach asked and Oliver laughed. 

"Mmhm. Figured it was the best thank you I could manage on such short notice." Oliver noted, taking out the last container and looking to Zach. 

"Go take the drinks upstairs, I'll get mine though." Oliver said, grabbing three forks out of the drawer and waited as Zach went upstairs, leaving his drink as he had been asked too. 

Oliver took a second to calm down. 

"Everything's gonna be fine. Calm the fuck down." Oliver muttered, sticking the forks in the containers and placing the three lids in the sink. 

When Oliver got upstairs, the game was already on, but Will was straddling Zach and grinding on his boyfriend. Oliver let out a strangled cough. Oliver couldn't meet either of their eyes as he set down the cheesy pasta containers onto the coffee table. 

"Oliver," Will's voice came, too soft for what he had been doing, but Oliver ignored him in favor of shoving pasta into his mouth. 

He heard Zach sigh before clearing his throat. 

"Hey," Zach said, but Oliver swallowed his food and kept his eyes pointedly on the TV. 

"Oliver. Look at me." Zach said, and his tone did something to Oliver's heart. As much as his brain was screaming and begging him to just get out of there, to walk home and avoid the embarrassment of catching the two guys he was hopelessly in love with doing something Oliver was not meant to see, Zach's tone was telling him to obey. So he looked at Zach, catching his eyes and begging his eyes to stop watering.

"Oliver-" Will started but Oliver shook his head, looking back to the TV. 

"I really want to say 'it's fine, it's not a problem', but you two are always all over each other and I don't. I don't think my heart can take it anymore. So. I'd appreciate if you two could stop breaking my- uh. Stop doing that when I'm with you two." Oliver realized his slip. He had phrased the comment about his heart not being able to take it in what he prayed was a sarcastic manner, but he knew they would figure it out. They were smart and picked up on everything. 

When Will grabbed his shoulder he bristled slightly, but Will just tightened his grip on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver whipped his head to face Will. The boy had moved off of his boyfriend's lap, and was rubbing soft circles into Oliver's shoulder. His eyes looked like Zach's back downstairs. Fond and then something else. 

"Be patient Will," Zach said before moving to sit on Oliver's side. Zach mirrored what his boyfriend was doing on Oliver's other shoulder, and Oliver wanted to sob from how angry he was, but held it in. It was quiet for a while, before Zach broke the silence moving his hand away from Oliver and Will did the same. 

"Oliver, we need to ask you something." Zach said, and Oliver held his breath. He was ready to leave, he knew they would ask that. What else would they have to ask?

"Will and I have been wondering if you'd like to date us." Zach continued and Oliver's brain shorted out. 

"Oliver, breath!" Will yelped, and Oliver gasped for air. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath still, and apparently had zoned out considering the worried look on Will's face. The other two let him regain his breath, before Zach spoke again, picking at his nails. 

"You don't have to, it's just that..." Zach trailed off, and Will filled in the words Zach left out. 

"We're both in love with you and both really want to date you." Will rushed out, and Oliver felt their eyes on him. 

"Fuck, okay. Definitely wasn't expecting either of you to ever ask that. Yeah. Yes." Oliver said after sipping his grape juice and putting the pasta container and glass on the coffee table. 

"What do you mean 'ever ask that'? We've been lowkey fucking in front of you for months!" Will laughed. 

Oliver blushed. 

"Well I didn't realize it was a show." Oliver said carefully. 

"If you had?" Will asked just as carefully, his eyebrows raised. 

"Would've asked to join." Oliver said, feeing the heat on his face intensify. 

Zach inhaled sharply and Oliver turned to look at him. His eyes were full of that emotion Oliver still couldn't place. 

"What does that look in your eyes mean?" Oliver asked, frowning. 

"It's lust, means he really wants to fuck you." Will supplied, grin evident in his voice. 

Oliver breathed in slowly, looking at Will and waited for his nod, and Oliver turned back to look at Zach before standing, walking to Zach's bedroom. He looked over his shoulder and barely suppressed a chuckle as Will and Zach stared after him. 

Oliver went further into Zach's bedroom and plopped on his bed, sitting up to see Zach and Will enter, Will immediately getting on the bed and pulling Oliver's body close to his. 

"Clothes off, now." Zach's voice cut through a haze in his head Oliver hadn't realized had formed, and visibly shuddered. It was an order, that much Oliver knew. Will separated himself from him just enough to pull his own shirt off. Oliver hesitated in pulling his off, and it was enough that Will asked him about it. 

"You good?" He said softly, throwing his shirt somewhere onto the floor. 

Oliver looked Will in the eye nodded, but answered slowly. 

"I've never had sex. That's all." Oliver said, looking down at his hands clutching onto his shirt. 

"Fuck, okay." Will breathed before looking past Oliver and to Zach, who had climbed onto the bed. Oliver felt a hand go through his dark hair, and Oliver sighed in content, relaxing some. 

"You familiar with the stop light system?" Zach asked, his voice strained. 

"Red for stop, yellow for hold on, green for go." Oliver replied, his eyes slipping shut at his hair was pet. 

"Good." Zach's voice said and Oliver felt the bed shift as one of them moved off the bed. Oliver's eyes snapped open and he let out an involuntary whine as Zach's hand left his hair. 

"Shh, he's just getting some stuff." Will said soothingly, resting his hands on Oliver's own. 

Oliver hummed, relaxing, but realizing he hadn't taken off his clothes like Zach had told him to. Oliver tugged his hands out of Will's and tugged his shirt off and tossed it somewhere as Will had done. 

"Fucking hell Oliver," Will muttered, biting his lip. Will tugged his own pants and underwear off and Oliver breathed in, doing the same. 

Oliver was already half hard, as was Will. Oliver swallowed as he took in Will naked. Will clothed was usually hard to process, but Will naked? Fuck. Oliver whined quietly and balled his fists at his sides. 

"Look at you two, fuck." Zach said and Oliver looked up to see him set down a box on the night stand. The lid was off, but Oliver didn't have time to wonder what the specific contents were before Zach had removed his own clothes and sitting next to Oliver, returning his hand to Oliver's hair. Oliver hummed, arousal steadily climbing. 

Oliver reached out for Will and Will instantly grabbed him, moving closer. 

"I feel like I should mention I've never kissed anyone either..." Oliver said a bit uncertainly, and regretted saying anything when the other two stopped moving. Oliver bit his lip, looking down. 

"As much as I want to kiss you, I'm gonna have to let Zach do the honors." Will said, his voice strained. Will moved aside, but resting his hand on Oliver's hip. 

Oliver made a confused noise, and Will continued talking. 

"Zach has a virginity kink." Will explained, and Oliver nodded slowly. 

Zach moved closer to Oliver, now facing him. His hand left Oliver's hair again, but this time cupping Oliver's face and kissing him. Oliver's eyes slipped closed and he whimpered. 

It was surprisingly chaste, but only for a moment. Oliver did his best to kiss back, but he really didn't know how to kiss, but tried something he had seen Will do once. Oliver pulled away just enough to hesitantly bite at Zach's bottom lip. That apparently did something to Zach, who growled into the kiss and pulled Oliver closer, grabbing his ass. Oliver gasped into the kiss and pushed back into Zach's hands. 

When they separated, Oliver could feel saliva on dripping onto his chin. He was breathing heavier now, and stared up at Zach. 

He was sitting on Zach's legs, their cocks close but not touching. 

"Will, grab the lube for me would you?" Zach said and gently repositioned Oliver so that his back was now pressed against Zach's chest. Oliver's legs spread automatically when Will grabbed bottle of lube from the box. Will was about to hand the bottle to Zach but Oliver spoke up. 

"Could I, maybe... Could I do it?" He asked, and Zach swore under his breath, nodding at Will. Oliver made a pleased noise and slowly got off of Zach, kneeling on the bed and grabbed the lube from Will. Oliver uncapped the bottle and poured some on his fingers before recapping the bottle and sat up a little as he put a finger in. Oliver sighed and focused on getting used to the sensation before inserting another finger, slowly stretching himself. Will swore and Zach said something that was lost to Oliver as he kept pumping his fingers in and out of his ass. Oliver concentrated on stretching, and little moans and whimpers fell out of his mouth. 

Oliver wanted to just fuck himself with his fingers, he was really good at fingering himself, but when he opened his eyes and saw Will and Zach's hands on each other's dicks, their eyes glued to him, Oliver inserted another finger and kept stretching. 

He gasped as Zach moved his hands from Will and to him and choked back a whimper. 

"None of that, we want to hear you." Zach said, running his hands over Oliver's nipples. Oliver let out a moan, and his fingers went deeper. 

"His favorite stories did always have a lot of nipple play." Will said, continuing to pump himself. 

"Mm. Noted." Zach mumbled into Oliver's neck. 

"You done?" Zach asked as Oliver pulled his fingers out. 

Oliver nodded, legs trembling a little. Zach bit his neck, sucking a mark onto Oliver's collarbone. Oliver's hips moved forward a little, and he saw Will put a condom on Zach's dick, as well as lube. 

"Thank you Will." Zach said as he moved Oliver to where he had been before Oliver had asked to stretch himself. Zach had raised Oliver's hips some, before entering him slowly. Oliver threw his head back as the head of Zach's dick went in. Will moved to sit in front of Oliver, his lips and hands moving across Oliver's chest. 

"Mm, fuck," Oliver moaned, breathing in and out heavily. Zach was still slowly moving into him, but Oliver needed him in yesterday. Oliver, thankful he fingered himself regularly enough, moved his hips down, causing Zach to bottom out and groan. 

Zach thrusted into him by accident, and started to mumble an apology, but Oliver moved his hips up and down. Yeah, it was a tiny bit uncomfortable, but the more Oliver rode Zach, the easier it got. Will was mouthing at Oliver's stomach now, and Oliver knew that if Will decided to go down further he was definitely not lasting much longer. Zach was now fucking him hard, and Oliver could care less about how much noise was making. He couldn't form words anymore, especially when Will started licking up and down Oliver's cock. 

Oliver came when Will took his dick into his mouth all the way, combined with Zach hitting his prostate every other upward move of his hips, as well as Zach's hands rubbing his nipples.

Oliver's jaw went slack, his lips parting and Zach fucking into him for a moment more before pulling out as Will swallowed Oliver's come and moved his mouth off of his dick to move him into a laying position on the bed, making sure Oliver wasn't too overstimulated. 

Oliver mumbled something about wanting come on his face, and Will complied, jacking off above Oliver until he came with a gasp. Zach did the same after pulling off the condom and tying it. 

Oliver moaned when he felt more come on his face, his cock getting hard again. He reached down and jacked himself off until he came a second time, Zach lazily kissing his shoulders and Will getting off the bed. Oliver whined, but Zach shushed him and carded his fingers through Oliver's hair. 

Oliver's brain wasn't really fully functioning yet, so he just hummed and shut his eyes. 

"Gonna clean you up, okay Oliver?" Will's voice said softly, and Oliver nodded as much as he could. He drifted off, half-asleep as Will cleaned his face, dick, and ass with a warm towel. When Oliver no longer felt the towel, he opened his eyes, Zach holding him gently as he pulled the covers over the three of them. 

"Love you." Oliver mumbled, not directing the words at either of them specifically, and they both replied with an 'I love you too Oliver'. He fell asleep happy, in between the two boys he had loved for longer than was probably healthy, but happy nonetheless, feeling loved and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! and yeah Oliver doesn't find out why Will threw a pretzel. not even in these boys' canon. let that sit in the back of your mind for a while.


End file.
